


The Aphelion and The Apogee

by meilindawandhani



Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilindawandhani/pseuds/meilindawandhani
Summary: Hai. Apa kau percaya dengan adanya soulmate?Ahli robot NASA dan komikus Randall Munroe, mencoba menguraikan probabilitas matematisnya dalam buku What If?: Serious Scientific Answers to Absurd Hypothetical Questions. Dengan membandingkan berbagai faktor, kesempatan setiap orang untuk menemukan belahan jiwa masing-masing dalam hidup ternyata hanya 1:10.000.Jadi itu artinya, kemungkinannya mendekati nol.Tapi nol dengan angka di belakangnya, sekecil apapun itu, tetap menggambarkan kemungkinan.Dan aku adalah bagian dari nol yang kecil itu.Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang yang akan kuanggap belahan jiwa, ternyata juga seorang laki-laki?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Original Character(s), Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Character(s)
Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839373
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	The Aphelion and The Apogee

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> Cerita ini berdasarkan promt #86 (Former) Soulmate : Terkadang menjadi soulmates bukanlah menjadi kekasih. Mungkin menjadi soulmates berarti hanya tidur di pangkuannya dan membiarkan suara burung mengisi keheningan.
> 
> Judul diambil dari istilah dalam astronomi, yang merujuk pada jarak terjauh sebuah benda terhadap titik fokus yang disebut dengan Apfokus. Jarak terjauh bumi dengan matahari disebut Aphelion, sedangkan jarak terjauh bumi dengan bulan disebut Apogee.

Usiaku baru enam tahun, saat sebuah kebakaran hebat melanda desa tempatku dilahirkan. Apinya sangat besar, dan begitu cepat melahap apa saja yang ada dihadapanya. Rumah penduduk, perkantoran desa, kandang ternak, hingga ladang-ladang dengan tanaman yang sudah mengering. Semua orang panik, tangis dan teriakan bersatu menggema bersama suara gemertuk kayu yang terbakar. Asap hitam pekat pun membumbung tinggi, menyentuh langit terang benderang yang masih berhias mentari.

Anak-anak dan para ibu menangis, pemuda dan para bapak belarian membawa apapun yang bisa diselamatkan dari dalam rumah. Sebagian ada yang berinisiatif memadamkan api membawa air, meski hanya menggunakan ember kecil dan tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Si merah masih sangar menunjukkan perkasanya.

Aku, adalah bagian dari bencana mengerikan itu. Terabaikan diantara kepanikan dengan mata basah, dan tangan erat memeluk tubuh ibu yang tampak lemah. Aku menangis dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa, berharap mendapat perlindungan dengan memegang bahu Ibu yang naik turun dengan ritme cepat. Aku menangis dengan rasa sedih yang luar biasa, meski suara isakanku dan Ibu terkalahkan oleh teriakan orang-orang yang berlarian.

Kini di hadapan kami berdua, sebuah bangunan sederhana yang kami anggap rumah, telah habis di lahap api.

Tak menyisakan apapun. Termasuk kesempatan kami untuk menyelamatkan adik-adikku yang masih terjebak di dalamnya.

Siang itu, diantara pendar api yang masih tersisa dari arang dan reruntuhan rumah, kupandangi tanda lahir berbentuk matahari yang tergambar samar di bawah pergelangan tangan kiriku sembari bergumam, _“Aku membencimu.”_

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu, aku dan Ibu keluar dari desa. Dengan berbekal uang pemberian dermawan, kami memutuskan untuk pergi. Mengubur semua kenangan yang kami miiki bersama puing-puing rumah, jasad adik-adik, dan kuburan ayahku yang bahkan belum sempurna mengering.

Berjam-jam aku dan Ibu menempuh perjalanan dengan menggunakan bus. Meninggalkan pegunungan dan hamparan sawah, hingga berganti menjadi gedung-gedung dan keramaian jalan saat kami sampai di kota. Di sana kami menemui seseorang, yang kemudian harus aku panggil dengan sebutan Bibi.

“ _Eonni_ , aku bukan tidak suka kau kesini. Aku juga sangat sedih mendengar kejadian yang kau alami. Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri, kehidupanku juga tak lebih baik, jadi maaf kalau aku tak bisa membantumu sepenuhnya.”

Bibi adalah adik Ibu satu-satunya. Meski hidup di kota, ia hanya hidup di apartemen bawah tanah yang disebuat _banjinha_ bersama suami dan tiga anaknya. Dengan kedatanganku dan Ibu, tempat itu menjadi sangat sesak. Maka aku tak menyalahkan siapapun saat kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mengirimku ke Panti Asuhan.

Karena usiaku baru tujuh tahun, saat Ibu sakit dan akhirnya pergi untuk selamanya.

Aku menangis hari itu. Tapi hanya dalam hati. Sehingga Ibu hanya punya Bibi yang menitikkan air mata karena kepergiannya. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Apalagi keesokan harinya, Bibi mengantarku pergi dari rumahnya menuju tempat baru yang ia sebut sebagai _rumah yang lebih baik._

“Bibi minta maaf, Chan. Tapi Bibi yakin kamu akan lebih baik jika tinggal di sini.”

Begitu Bibi pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri di Panti Asuhan, akhirnya aku menangis. Kencang. Tergugu dan menyedihkan. Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu dengan ayahku, dengan adik-adikku, dengan ibuku, dengan teman-teman dan kehidupanku di desa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sendirian. Dan ketakutan.

Aku bahkan tak berhenti menangis meski salah seorang pengurus Panti memelukku. Aku tak berhenti menangis meski semua anak-anak Panti itu memandangiku. Aku tak berhenti menangis meski wanita paruh baya itu dengan sabar mengantarku ke kamar dan menenangkanku.

“Chan tidurnya di sini ya. Lihat teman-teman sekamarnya banyak, jadi Chan gak akan kesepian lagi.”

Aku tak menjawab, masih sibuk menyeka air mata dan isakan yang tak juga bisa kuhentikan.

“Anak-anak, hari ini kita dapat temen baru loh. Ayo sini, kenalan dulu sama temen baru kita.”

Air mata masih bergumul dengan cepat di kedua mata saat seorang anak maju dan mengulurkan tangannya. Begitupun dengan isakan, yang baru bisa benar-benar berhenti saat anak kedua memperkenalkan diri. 

“Minho? Nak, ayo sini, kenalan dulu sama temen barunya.”

Aku akhirnya bisa lebih tenang saat anak terakhir yang akan berada di kamar yang sama denganku itu maju. Untuk sejenak aku bahkan tertegun, dan tak mampu berkata-kata saat ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Karena aku menemukan sebuah tanda lahir yang sama di pergelangannya.

Samar, hitam. Berbentuk lingkaran kecil seperti sebuah bulan purnama.

“Namaku Lee Minho.”

Aku pun membalas jabatan tangannya, “Bang Chan.”

***

Menurut pengurus Panti, Minho masuk ke Panti Asuhan sebulan sebelumnya, di tanggal yang sama, dan waktu yang hampir sama denganku. Minho berasal dari sebuah desa pesisir, lalu pindah ke kota setelah banjir rob memporakporandakan pelabuhan dan menghancurkan rumahnya. Dia pergi hanya dengan ibunya setelah sang ayah ikut hanyut dalam banjir itu. Baru satu bulan tinggal dengan salah satu kerabat di kota, ibunya meninggal, dan mereka kemudian mengantarkan Minho ke Panti.

“Minho ayo mandi!”

“Bentar, aku capek.”

Langkahku terhenti. Saat berbalik, aku menemukan Minho masih tertidur di tengah lapangan sepak bola. Kedua tangannya terentang, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Panggilan anak-anak lain yang mengajak mandi dan mengatainya bau sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Setelah beberapa kali bermain sepak bola bersama anak-anak Panti, aku tahu persis jika Minho sama sekali tak bisa bermain. _“Dulu aku tinggal di dekat pantai, tapi berenang saja takut,”_ katanya sambil terkekeh.

Tiga tahun tinggal di Panti, Minho adalah orang pertama yang aku anggap paling dekat. Meski ia setahun lebih muda dariku, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan senang bersamanya. Mungkin karena ia mengingatkanku pada mendiang adik-adikku, atau mungkin karena aku merasa kami punya banyak kesamaan; Kami tinggal di kamar yang sama, pergi ke Sekolah yang sama, pulang bersama, dan bermain bersama. Hingga hampir semua orang di Panti pasti tahu jika menemukanku berarti juga menemukan Minho, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

“Besok kamu jadi tim aku lagi ya. Kita kalahin Jungpyo sama temen-temennya,” kataku saat akhirnya berbalik dan memilih menemani Minho tiduran di tengah lapangan.

“ _Hyung_ ngapain ke sini? Sana mandi! Aku bau tahu.”

“Atau kita gak usah ikut sepak bola lagi aja? Aku lihat kemarin ada yang ngirim buku banyak banget ke Panti. Kita minta izin ke Yura _Nuna_ buat bantu-bantu beresin buku, biar bisa sekalian ikut baca.”

Minho tak menjawab dan memilih memalingkan wajah. Tangannya yang merentang kini terlipat di dada dan sesekali terangkat untuk mengusap mata.

“Siapa tahu buku yang dibilang sama Park _Ssaem_ ada di sana kan,” lanjutku sembari ikut merebahkan badan, dan ikut memandang langit senja yang mulai berubah kekuningan. Minho masih tak menjawab, membiarkan suara rerumputan yang diterpa angin datang menggantikan, bersama suara burung-burung di langit yang pulang ke peraduan.

Namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah, aku mendengar suara isak pelan dari Minho bersama ucapan lirihnya, “Aku emang payah main sepak bola. Jungpyo bener. Mana bisa aku ngalahin dia. Jadi kiper aja kebobolan terus.”

Aku tak menjawab,memperhatikan Minho masih menahan isak sambil memalingkan wajah dariku. Tangan kanannya yang masih sibuk mengusap air mata, membuat tanda lahir berbentuk bulan di pergelangannya kembali menarik perhatianku.

“Hei, Min.”

“Sana ah, aku bau.”

“Kalau mau nangis ngadepnya jangan ke sana dong.”

“Gak mau, aku jelek.”

“Bukan ngadep aku, tapi ngadep ke atas,” melihat Minho tak lagi protes, aku hanya bisa tersenyum puas, “Lihat deh, langitnya lagi bagus banget. Kita sering maen bola jam segini, tapi gak pernah sadar kalau langit di atas sekeren ini.”

Dari ujung mata, aku tahu jika Minho menurut. Dia ikut menatap langit, dan sejenak menemaniku terpana melihat awan yang berarak perlahan diantara gradiasi biru dan kekuningan. Dari baliknya, sudah terlihat bulan berbentuk lingkaran penuh hadir samar-samar, bersiap menggantikan matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Rasanya aneh, melihat dua benda langit yang biasanya hadir di waktu yang berbeda, kini muncul di waktu yang bersamaan.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Hm?”

“Aku benci bulan.”

Aku tertegun sejenak, merasa jika ucapan itu tak terdengar asing di telingaku.

“Kenapa?”

“Aku kemarin baca soal pengaruh gravitasi bulan sama air laut. Terus jadi keinget, kalau saat ayahku hanyut kebawa gelombang banjir itu, bulan lagi purnama, besar sekali.”

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam, terlalu sibuk dengan ingatan yang membawaku kembali ke saat kebakaran hebat melanda desa. Saat itu tengah puncak musim panas, pepohonan berubah kecoklatan, mata air mengering, dan seluruh penduduk mulai kesulitan mendapat air bersih. Setiap hari, tak ada keluhan lain selain tentang panas teriknya matahari yang seolah tengah membakar kulit.

Maka tak heran, jika hari itu, api bisa dengan sangat cepat memusnahkan segalanya.

“Tapi kalau munculnya barengan sama matahari gini bagus kan?” ucapku setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Berharap jika itu bisa mengobati Minho dari ingatan tak mengenakkan.

“Heem,” ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Membuatku seketika belajar hal baru; _bahwa_ _menjadi alasan dibalik senyuman Minho, adalah sebuah candu._

“Kalau cerah, besok kita ke sini lagi aja yuk, rebahan.”

***

Sejak hari itu, tak ada lagi sepak bola. Aku dan Minho selalu datang ke lapangan –yang berada tepat di belakang gedung Panti– setelah anak-anak lain selesai bermain hanya untuk tidur, menatap langit, merasai angin, sembari mengulang cerita atau membualkan mimpi masa depan. Kadang tentang cerita di sekolah, kadang cerita indahnya desa pesisir laut dan desa di sebuah pegunungan terpencil. Kadang tentang obsesi kami mengenai musik yang tiba-tiba hadir setelah ikut sebuah perlombaan bernyanyi di sekolah.

“Jung _Ssaem_ bilang suara _Hyung_ bagus banget, aku yakin tahun depan _Hyung_ pasti diajak lagi buat ikut lomba,” kata Minho sembari mengunyah cemilan yang ia beli dari Sekolah, khusus untuk dimakan bersamaku sore ini. “Ah, aku iri, jangan-jangan nanti _Hyung_ pas udah besar beneran jadi penyanyi.”

Aku tertawa, merebut camilan di tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan, “Suara kamu juga bagus kok.”

“Beneran?”

“Beneran! Bagus banget sampai aku yakin kelak saat udah besar kau akan jadi atlet sepak bola.”

“Ih, apa hubungannya!”

Suara tawaku menggema ditengah lapangan yang sudah kosong. Memberi nilai tambah pada alasan kenapa aku akan selalu menunggu waktu ini setiap harinya. Tak peduli jika Minho hampir seharian bersamaku, dan semalaman berada di samping tempat tidurku. Semua hal yang kami lakukan di lapangan ini akan selalu istimewa.

Hanya saja, aku melupakan fakta jika langit tak selalu cerah. Aku lupa, jika diantara semua waktu, senja adalah waktu yang paling singkat untuk singgah. Ia hanya perantara siang dan malam, untuk menjemput bulan dan mengantarkan mentari kembali ke pangkuan horizon. Maka aku benar-benar tak menyangka, jika sore itu, aku akan mendengar berita tak terduga dari Minho.

“Yura _Nuna_ bilang, ada keluarga yang mau mengadopsiku.”

Aku terdiam, merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengiris hatiku dengan perlahan. Entah siapa pelakunya, mungkin suara bergetar Minho, atau kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Karena senja masih terlihat sama, angin yang berhembus pun masih sama. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa jika badai justru tengah terjadi tanpa aba-aba.

“Wah, selamat Min!” seruku, mencoba mengkhianati semua perintah yang tubuhku berikan. Kedua tanganku bahkan bergetar hebat saat memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangan di pundak Minho, lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan semangat sampai membuat ia mengaduh. Sekuat tenaga aku menggigit bibir, mengurung isak tangis agar tak terdengar olehnya. Butuh waktu untukku bisa melepas rangkulan, demi memastikan jika raut bahagia yang tadi kutunjukkan bisa kembali hadir.

“Kayaknya giliran aku yang iri nih,” ucapku sembari meninju pelan lengan Minho.

“Aku...” Minho tertunduk, jantungku rasanya sempat terhenti saat melihat ada air mata yang terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Karena selama ini ia tak pernah mau menangis dihadapanku. Sekalipun. _“_ Aku gak akan bisa ketemu _Hyung_ lagi,” ucapnya lirih.

Aku terdiam, merasakan dadaku semakin sesak tanpa ampun. Tapi aku masih mau menikmati canduku lebih lama, jadi aku harus bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis dan menunjukkan senyum secepatnya. “Tenang aja, kamu kan bisa maen ke sini lagi kapan-kapan.”

“Kapan? Aku pengennya besok sore aku masih ketemu _Hyung_ di sini.”

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, lalu memilih menjatuhkan diri ke rerumputan. Langit cerah berwarna jingga dan biru menyambutku, tapi hanya ada mentari di sana. 

“Aku jadi ingat pelajaran di sekolah, Min. Katanya, bulan itu punya fasenya sendiri untuk bisa terlihat sempurna di langit. Jadi jangan khawatir, kita pasti ketemu lagi.”

***

Sehari setelah Minho pergi, aku tak mau keluar dari kamar. Semua terasa hampa, semua terasa sama saja. Menangis atau tertawa, rasanya benar-benar tak ada beda. Para pengurus panti berusaha menghibur dan membujuk aku keluar dengan berbagai cara, tapi tak pernah berhasil.

Rasanya aku sudah terlalu lelah. Tenaga terakhirku sudah habis untuk memasang senyuman dan ikut melambaikan tangan saat mengantarkan mobil yang membawa Minho pergi menjauh. Maka setelahnya, aku merasa kembali menjadi anak usia tujuh tahun yang baru datang ke Panti; patah, sepatah-patahnya.

Ah, rupanya tanpa sadar aku pernah menganggap Minho adalah segalanya. Setelah semua hal yang aku miiki pergi, Minho; dengan senyumnya, dengan cara memandangnya, dengan kehadirannya di bawah langit senja, pernah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang aku anggap bisa dimiliki.

Tapi akhirnya ia pergi. Sama dengan semua hal yang sebelumnya pernah aku anggap bisa dimiliki.

“Kamu gak kaget kan _Ssaem_ panggil ke sini?”

Butuh waktu dua tahun, untukku mendapatkan lagi keberanian untuk memiliki sesuatu. Saat siang itu, aku dipanggil ke ruangan guru oleh Jung Wolya, seorang guru kesenian di sekolah.

“Pasti _Ssaem_ mau membicarakan tentang persiapan lomba minggu depan ya?” tebakku.

“Bukan, Chan.” Wolya tersenyum, dia lalu berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di sampingku, “Kau tahu, diantara semua siswa di sekolah ini, kau adalah siswa yang paling _Ssaem_ banggakan Bukan hanya karena kau rajin mewakili sekolah kita untuk lomba menyanyi, tapi karena _Ssaem_ suka dengan sikapmu.”

Aku tertegun, memilih untuk tak dulu bertanya.

“Dua bulan lagi _Ssaem_ akan pindah ke ibu kota, ke Seoul. Karena di sana kesempatan bermusik lebih terbuka lebar daripada di sini. Dan setelah mempertimbangkan semua hal, _Ssaem_ ingin mengajakmu ikut serta. _Ssaem_ yakin kau punya potensi luar biasa, Chan. Kalau kau bersedia, _Ssaem_ akan membicarakan semuanya dengan pihak Panti tempat kau tinggal selama ini.”

Dan nama hal yang kemudian hadir untuk aku miliki lagi itu, bernama mimpi.

Meski tak terlalu besar, namun ia menjadi bekal yang cukup untukku mengangguk tanda bersedia mengikuti Wolya. Hingga saat aku tamat Sekolah Dasar, aku pun resmi keluar dari Panti.

_“Min, aku ingin percaya kalau suatu saat kamu akan kembali lagi ke sini. Aku ingin percaya kalau kita bisa bertemu dan berbicara di bawah kungkungan langit sore lagi. Tapi maaf, aku memilih untuk pergi.”_

Aku memandang lapangan sepak bola di belakang Panti dengan sendu. Suara gemersik rerumputan yang diterpa angin, seakan memberi tanda jika mereka memberikan salam perpisahan. Mungkin karena mereka tahu jika aku tak bisa lagi menemui mereka. Berbeda dengan langit senja yang menaungi di atasnya, ia, akan selalu bisa kutemukan di mana saja.

***

“Aku baru inget sesuatu loh,” Changbin mengunyah makanannya, membuatku dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan dengan memperhatikan bagaimana pipinya mengembung dan kembali seperti semula setelah ia menelan semua kunyahannya.

“Aku bakal nyesel banget kalau apa yang kamu inget gak penting,” kataku sebal, membuat Jisung yang duduk di sampingku terkekeh.

“Nggak kok, ini penting.” Changbin mengambil gelas, lagi-lagi membuatku harus menunggu ia selesai minum. “Dari dulu aku tuh suka merhatiin tanda lahir di pergelangan tangan _Hyung_.”

“Kita udah tahu, gak usah diulang-ulang.” Jisung yang tadi hanya tertawa rupanya ikut kesal juga. Sekian detik menunggu Changbin menelan makanan ternyata jadi sia-sia karena ia kembali membahas soal tanda lahir.

Keputusanku untuk ikut Wolya ke Seoul, membuatku mengenal Jisung dan Changbin. Jisung adalah anak bungsu dari kakak perempuan Wolya. Maka dari hari pertama menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, aku sudah mengenal Jisung. Sedangkan Changbin, adalah teman sepermainan Jisung yang kemudian akrab denganku.

Meski usiaku lebih tua, tapi Jisung dan Changbin bisa dengan mudah mengakrabiku. Ketertarikan kami pada musik ternyata jadi salah satu alasannya. Wolya yang kini bekerja menjadi produser untuk salah satu perusahaan rekaman, selalu dengan senang hati mengajarkan tentang musik pada kami bertiga. Apalagi aku dan Wolya tinggal di sebelah unit apartemen keluarga Jisung, sehingga mereka dengan leluasa dapat menemuiku selepas waktu sekolah.

Aku baru kelas dua SMA saat duduk di ruang tengah sembari mendengarkan Changbin mengatakan jika ia selalu memerhatikan tanda lahirku. Sedangkan Changbin dan Jisung masih berada di tingkat SMP. Hari memang sudah malam, tapi mereka berdua masih mengenakan seragamnya menikmati makanan yang Wolya belikan sebagai iming-iming agar mau menemaniku. Akhir-akhir ini Wolya memang sibuk, sampai sering menginap di tempat kerja dan terpaksa meninggalkanku sendiri.

“Ini beda, soalnya sekarang aku udah tahu kenapa aku ngerasa gak asing sama tanda lahir itu,” sanggah Changbin sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Dengan wajah serius ia lalu memandangku dan Jisung bergantian, “Kemarin kan aku diajakin ke rumah kakekku. Udah lama banget aku sekelurga gak pernah ke sana. Terus apa coba? Aku lihat tanda lahir yang sama kayak _Hyung_ di pergelangan tangan kakekku. Asli aku baru inget karena udah lama banget gak lihat.”

“Bentuknya sama?” tanya Jisung, seakan sudah lupa dengan kekesalannya tadi.

“Sama banget. Kayak bentuk matahari. Dan tahu gak apa bagian menariknya? Di pergelangan tanga nenekku juga ada tanda lahir, tapi bentuknya kayak bulan.”

Aku tertegun.

“Kata Kakek, itu tanda kalau mereka itu _soulmate,_ ” Changbin tertawa, “Udah umur segitu kemampuan ngerayu kakekku itu emang gak pernah turun. Pas bilang gitu, nenekku kan seneng banget jadinya.”

Aku menelan ludah, berharap itu bisa menghilangkan ganjalan besar yang tiba-tiba hadir menutup kerongkongan. Candaan Changbin yang ditanggapi heboh oleh Jisung tak lagi menarik. Karena kini, keberadaan tanda lahir yang selama ini tak pernah kupedulikan itu terasa mengganggu. Apalagi setelah sebuah bayangan wajah yang selalu kuharapkan untuk bisa dilupakan kembali hadir di benakku.

Minho.

“Kalau yang punya tanda lahir itu sama-sama laki-laki gimana?” tanyaku tiba-tiba, tak sadar telah membuat percakapan Jisung dan Changbin mendadak berhenti. Mereka hanya saling pandang seakan tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

“Ya... gak gimana-gimana,” jawab Changbin bingung, “Kakekku kan cuma mau bercandain Nenek. Aku cerita tuh cuma mau ngasih tahu, kalau akhirnya aku inget kenapa aku selalu merhatiin tanda lahir _Hyung_. Lagian _soulmate_ kayak gitu emang beneran ada ya?”

“Huh makannya kalau cerita tuh yang bener, kelihatan penting tahunya cuma gitu doang,” protes Jisung, membuat Changbin sibuk membela diri dan meninggalkanku dalam lamunan.

_“Katanya, bulan itu punya fasenya sendiri untuk bisa terlihat sempurna di langit. Jadi tenang aja, kita pasti ketemu lagi.”_

_Tapi sudah enam tahun berlalu, Min. Apakah kita memang masih bisa bertemu lagi?_

***

“Chan! Sst... heh... Bang Chan!”

Aku mematikan _microphone_ di tangan, seketika berbalik untuk mencari suara bisikan –yang tak lagi bisa dikatakan berbisik di tengah suara riuh ratusan orang– dan menemukan Taejun melambaikan tangan padaku.

“Apa?” tanyaku saat melipir dari depan panggung untuk mendekatinya.

“Ini udah jam berapa? Kamu jangan keasyikan ngobrol, cepet tutup acaranya.”

Aku terkekeh, wajah kesal Taejun tidak menakutkan sama sekali. “Oke, oke, _sorry._ Habisnya _games-_ nya seru sih. Aku jadi lupa waktu.”

“Iya udah, cepetan umumin _surprise event_ , terus tutup acara. Diomelin Kepala Sekolah mau kamu!”

“Iya siap, Bos.”

Taejun hanya mengacungkan jempol sebelum berbalik pergi ke belakang panggung, membuatku bergegas kembali ke depan dan menjadi pusat perhatian bagi ratusan siswa baru yang menjalani hari penyambutannya hari ini. Acara yang diadakan di dalam gedung aula sekolah ini, mendapukku menjadi pembawa acara untuk sesi hiburan setelah upacara penyambutan selesai. Tapi karena waktu pelaksaan tidak sesuai jadwal yang ditentukan, aku terpaksa harus mereka ulang jadwal agar tidak selesai terlalu siang.

“Oke, sebelum kita tutup acaranya, kami dari panitia ingin memberikan kejutan kecil buat salah satu siswa yang beruntung di antara kalian,” aku mengambil jeda, menikmati wajah-wajah penasaran dari lautan manusia di depanku. “Sekarang coba cek di bawah kursinya masing-masing. Kalau kalian menemukan ada amplop ditempel di bawahnya, kalian harus maju dan bawa amplopnya ke depan.”

Keriuhan kembali terjadi, semua orang beranjak dari kursi dan memeriksa ke bagian bawah kursi. Aku pun menghitung mundur, sembari menunggu ada orang yang akan mengaku menemukan amplop rahasia yang ditulis sendiri oleh Taejun itu.

“Udah? Siapa yang nemu amplopnya?”

Aku mengedarkan pandangan, menunggu ada yang mengangkat tangan.

Tapi, tak ada.

“Buat yang dapet amplopnya, ayo langsung maju ke depan!”

Tepuk tangan dan riuh teriakan para siswa baru itu pun menggema, mengantarkan seseorang dari ujung barisan paling belakang berjalan maju ke dekat panggung. Namun semakin dekat, suara riuh itu terdengar semakin bias, jauh, dan bahkan tak terdengar sama sekali.

Bukan karena mereka berhenti, bukan juga karena semua orang seketika pergi. Namun karena waktu seakan menyeretku pergi, jauh ke indahnya langit senja bersama burung-burung yang terbang pulang, jauh, ke luasnya lapangan dengan gemersik angin yang menyapa rerumputan. Tubuhku mematung tersihir sebuah senyuman, memantik sebuah rasa yang telah lama kupenjarakan.

Rindu, kurapal rasa itu berulang-ulang meski hanya ke ujung indra pengecapan. Rindu, saat jarak yang telah memisahkan itu pergi dan menghilang.

Minho.

Hari itu dia hadir kembali di depanku.

Dengan ajaib.

Sangat ajaib.

Bersama senyuman di wajah serta gemintang yang hadir di kedua matanya. Minho sampai di depan panggung di hadapanku, menyerahkan amplop seraya berbicara pelan, “Hai, _Hyung_.”

***

“Gimana? Sekarang udah jadi atlet sepak bola?”

“Nyindir aja terus.”

“Aku nanya beneran, Min.”

“ _Hyung_ ternyata masih nyebelin ya.”

Enam tahun, waktu selama itu ternyata terasa seakan baru kemarin berlalu. Dengan Minho yang kini duduk di depanku, aku seperti lupa tangisanku saat ia melenggang pergi dari Panti, juga dengan sulitnya tidurku di setiap kali terbayang wajahnya. Minho berhasil dengan mudah membuka ruang-ruang terkunci yang membuat dadaku terasa sesak dan dipenuhi beban selama ini.

Keluarga yang mengadopsi Minho ternyata tergolong berada, mereka tinggal di salah satu perumahan elit di Seoul. Saat ia mengajakku datang ke rumahnya, aku terkejut melihat betapa besarnya rumah mereka. “Orang tuaku dua-duanya kerja, jadi cuma ada di rumah kalau malem,” jelasnya sembari menyeretku masuk dan langsung menawari bermain _video games_. “Jadi kebayang kan gimana sepinya kalau masih siang gini?”

Ibu angkat Minho tak bisa memiliki anak, mandul, karena itulah mereka mengadopsi Minho. “Papa sama Mama lagi ada tugas luar waktu nemu Panti Asuhan kita. Kebetulan banget pas mereka dateng aku yang nyambut dan nganterin buat ketemu Kepala Panti, gak nyangka mereka jadi pengen ngadopsi aku gara-gara itu,” Minho berseru kecil, pegangannya pada _joystick video games_ semakin erat.

Aku tak membalas, fokusku terbagi pada layar televisi untuk mengalahkan Minho. Meski, tentu saja tak berhasil. Aku tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar teriakan kebahagiaannya karena berhasil menang dariku.

“ _Hyung_ boleh aja jago olahraga, tapi soal main _games,_ _Hyung_ gak mungkin menang dariku.”

“Heh itu tuh sengaja, aku gak mau kelihatan bagus segala macem. Terlalu keren itu ngerepotin, karena bisa bikin banyak yang naksir.”

Minho tertawa mengejek, dilemparnya bantal sofa ke badanku, “Huh mentang-mentang lagi terkenal banget di Sekolah, dua temen di kelasku aja ngobrolin _Hyung_ terus.”

“Oh ya?”

“Hm, berisik banget. Salah siapa jadi MC pas acara penyambutan, kan jadi terkenal.”

“Ya harusnya kamu kasih info soal aku ke mereka dong, Min. Kasihan kalau nyari tahu sendiri.”

Minho mencibir, ia lalu beranjak menuju dapur sambil berseru kesal, “Jasa comblang itu gak gratis.”

Aku tertawa. Lepas. Tak terasa jika sudah kehilangan tawa itu selama bertahun-tahun. Apalagi saat Minho kemudian kembali dengan dua gelas minuman sembari bekata, “Tapi kalau mau, _Hyung_ bisa bayar dengan nginep di sini, temenin aku. Nanti biar sekalian aku kenalin sama orangtuaku.”

Maka sejak itu, aku seringkali menginap di rumah Minho, bahkan terkadang membawa Jisung dan Changbin ikut serta. Kami berdua benar-benar seperti kembali pada kebiasaan yang dulu kami lakukan saat di Panti; berangkat ke Sekolah bersama, saling menunggu di depan kelas masing-masing untuk beristirahat bersama, dan kemudian saling menunggu di gerbang untuk bisa pulang bersama-sama. Orangtua Minho cukup baik dan menerima kehadiranku, pun dengan Changbin dan Jisung, tak peduli seberapa seringnya kami menginap di rumah mereka.

“Aku gak pernah bener-bener punya sahabat, _Hyung_ ,” ujar Minho sembari menjatuhkan badannya di sampingku. Malam ini hanya ada aku yang menginap, jika sudah begitu, dibanding bermain _video games_ atau menonton film, Minho akan mengajakku ke balkon rumah di lantai dua untuk mengobrol. Apalagi malam ini tengah ada _supermoon,_ saat langit malam ditemani bulan yang berukuran jauh lebih besar dan terang dari biasanya.

“Di sekolah aku punya temen sih, tapi gak ada yang bener-bener deket, apalagi sampai aku ajak nginep ke rumah,” lanjutnya sembari menyesap cokelat panasnya, “Jadi orangtuaku pasti seneng-seneng aja kalau _Hyung_ , Changbin atau Jisung sering ke sini.”

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari awan-awan yang berarak menghalangi sinar bulan dari langit ke wajah Minho. Meski bulan besar yang kucari jadi tak terlalu jelas terlihat, tapi aku merasa jika sinar teduhnya selalu bisa kutemukan di wajah Minho.

“Kenapa emangnya?” tanyaku.

“Ya susah aja dapat temen yang bener-bener tulus. Lebih gampang nyari pacar dibanding temen yang bener-bener temen.”

Aku terkekeh, “Kamu harus nyoba temenan sama siapa aja, Min. Coba deh. Mulai buka diri, mulai juga coba mahamin orang-orang. Tapi tetep senyamannya kamu. Jadi kamu gak dapat beban, dan orang-orang juga bakal kenal kamu apa adanya. Pacar itu cuma boleh satu, tapi temen harus bisa banyak.”

Minho ikut tertawa, dan seakan ingin membuktikan dugaanku, kedua matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, aku tidak pernah berusaha membayangkan akan seperti wajahnya sekarang. Dia benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik, wajahnya tampan, rahang tegas, hidung bertahi lalat yang mancung, serta bulu mata yang panjang. Jika bukan karena senyum dan tawa yang masih sama dengan seorang anak dari desa pesisir pantai yang ku kenal, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengenalinya.

“Temenan itu hubungan paling istimewa, Min,” lanjutku, “Salah kalau ada yang bilang _mending kita temenan aja,_ seolah-olah pertemanan itu ada di kasta paling bawah dari semua hubungan manusia.”

“Kok _Hyung_ bisa berpikiran kayak gitu?”

“Temenan itu bisa terjalin tanpa komitmen apa-apa, makannya putusnya juga gampang dan bisa gak kerasa sama sekali. Tapi yang didapet orang-orang dari temenan, bisa jauh lebih tulus dari hubungan cinta. Orang yang udah menikah aja belum tentu bisa jadi temen yang baik. Padahal kalau pasangan udah bisa jadi temen atau sahabat yang baik, hubungan mereka pasti bisa jadi lebih awet. Gitu juga hubungan ayah sama anak, bakal lebih enak dan akrab kalau udah sampai di tahap kayak temenan.”

Ada titik-titik bintang yang kembali menghias hitamnya kedua mata Minho saat memandangku. Pemuda itu mungkin tak tahu, tapi aku menyaksikan sendiri pancaran sinar itu. Beruntung awan di langit yang semakin jauh terbawa angin, menyilahkan bulan yang bulat sempurna kembali hadir dengan jernih di langit, dan menjadi alasan kuatku untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Hm?”

“Aku bangga loh lihat _Hyung_ udah bisa kayak sekarang.”

Aku tertawa pelan, masih menolak untuk kembali memalingkan wajah ke arah Minho. “Emang sekarang aku kayak gimana?”

“Dari dulu aku tahu kalau _Hyung_ bisa jadi orang yang hebat, dan aku seneng _Hyung_ udah bisa buktiin kalau dugaanku bener.” Minho mengambil jeda, dari ujung mataku, ia terlihat tengah kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya. “Kemarin-kemarin Jisung sama Changbin cerita kalau Jung _Ssaem_ sering ngelibatin _Hyung_ buat nulis lagu, dan udah ada beberapa lagu punya _Hyung_ yang lolos buat direkam perusahaan.”

_Ah._

”Itu bukan apa-apa, Min.”

“Itu apa-apa, _Hyung_. Itu berarti banget buat aku.”

Aku menyerah, pada akhirnya aku pun mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada Minho.

“Aku juga punya mimpi, dan aku pengen bisa pelan-pelan ngewujudinnya. Ngelihat _Hyung_ bisa, aku juga pasti bisa.”

“Memang mimpi kamu apa?”

“Aku ingin bisa nari, dan suatu saat, bisa ngebangun rumah sendiri di dekat pantai kayak rumahku dulu.”

Aku tersenyum, “Kamu pasti bisa, Min.”

***

“Namanya Choi Jiwon—”

Minho membekap mulut Changbin, membuat ia terjengkang dan tak bisa melanjutkan ucapan. Aku pun beralih pada Jisung, yang hanya mengangkat bahu sembari tertawa pelan. Satu minggu sibuk mempersiapkan lagu baru dengan Wolya, aku absen dari menginap di rumah Minho. Tak dinyana itu artinya aku akan ketinggalan banyak berita. Benar saja saat aku sudah bebas tugas dan mengajak ketiganya ke apartemen tempat aku dan Wolya tinggal, topik pembicaraan baru muncul di tengah-tengah kami; _cinta._

“Jiwon?” ulangku sembari menatap Minho dan Changbin bergantian.

“Iya, cantik banget loh. Pantes aja Minho _Hyung_ langsung kesengsem.”

Aku tertawa, meski itu sekadar untuk merespon pertengkaran Minho dan Changbin. Jauh dalam hati, aku tak bisa memungkiri ada perasaan aneh yang membuatku tak bisa ikut bahagia sepenuhnya. Mungkin karena aku selalu merasa jika Minho adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang diriku. Sehingga saat tahu ada satu hal penting tentangnya yang tidak aku tahu, aku tak bisa menyalahkan hadirnya rasa kecewa itu.

“Kok kamu gak pernah bilang, Min?” tanyaku, membuat perang ledekan Minho dan Changbin terhenti. Jisung bahkan berhenti mengunyah dan terlihat memandangku dan Minho bergantian.

Aku sempat khawatir jika pertanyaanku terlalu menyiratkan kekesalan, apalagi suasana berubah hening dan tak ada lagi yang berani bicara. Beruntung Minho menyelamatkan dengan jawaban cerianya, “Habisnya _Hyung_ sibuk terus sih. Aku kan gak mau ganggu.”

“Alah, bilang aja takut aku juga jadi suka,” candaku, setelah berusaha mengenyampingkan perasaan kecewa.

“Nah iya tuh bisa jadi,” Jisung mengompori. “Soalnya emang cantik banget loh _Hyung_ , aku sempet ngepoin sosmednya juga.”

“HEH!”

“Oh ya? Mana lihat?”

“HAN JISUNG AWAS YA KAMU...”

Aku beranjak mendekati Jisung yang seketika membuka ponselnya, membuat kehebohan kembali terjadi karena Changbin menahan Minho yang akan menghentikanku. Malam itu adalah makan malam terheboh yang pernah ada, beruntung Wolya belum pulang dan melihat apartemennya mendadak seperti taman bermain.

Meski tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah tahu, karena ia belum juga pulang saat mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang.

“Maaf,” ujar Minho tiba-tiba, membuatku yang tengah mengantarnya menuju halte depan gedung apartemen hanya bisa memandang heran.

“Maaf untuk?”

“Gak ngasih tahu soal Jiwon.”

Aku terkekeh, “Kirain apa.”

“Aku serius. Tadinya aku yang masih ngasih tahu sendiri, tapi Changbin comel duluan.”

Aku melipat tangan di dada, lalu mendorong pelan pundaknya, “Jadi beneran bukan karena takut aku suka kan?”

Minho mendecak, “Enggak lah, Jiwon bukan tipe _Hyung_ banget. Aku tuh bisa ngebayangin orang yang bakal _Hyung_ suka tuh kayak apa.”

“Oh ya?”

“Hm. Rambut panjang, kalem, pinter, dan yang pasti, dia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia.”

“Kok kalimat terakhir kayak bukan tipe ideal ya.”

Minho menatapku, membuat lampu-lampu dari jalanan dan gedung seakan tergambar di kedua bola mata hitamnya. Hal itu membuatku menyadari jika sepertinya aku punya candu baru selain senyuman di wajah Minho. Pemandangan indah di bola mata itu bahkan berhasil menenggelamkan, dan membuatku tak sadar jika kami jadi terlalu lama saling bertatap.

Minho yang seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pun terlihat kehilangan kata-kata, dan berakhir mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bus yang akhirnya datang.

“Ah, itu busku. Aku pulang ya, _Hyung_ ,” pamit Minho sembari melambaikan tangan, “Makasih traktiran makan malamnya!”

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya, memandang kosong ke arah tanda lahir di tangan Minho sebelum pemuda itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam bus.

***

Entah sejak kapan akhirnya aku berhenti menunggu Minho pulang dari Sekolah, atau bahkan sekadar mengajaknya ke kantin bersama saat jam istirahat. Terakhir aku datang ke kelasnya, Minho sudah keluar dari kelas lebih dulu bersama teman-temannya. Sedangkan saat pulang, aku yang menunggu di depan gerbang pun hanya mendapat pesan singkat jika Minho harus pergi mengantar Jiwon.

Rasa getir yang sempat menghampiri hatiku kembali datang. Rasa bangga bercampur kecewa berkelindan memenuhi dada. Memang aneh rasanya _._ Aku senang karena melihat Minho yang mengaku sempat kebingungan dengan cara mendapat teman itu perlahan mulai percaya diri. Dia bahkan ikut dengan klub tari, dan namanya seketika harum saat berhasil membawa nama sekolah untuk memenangkan kompetisi. Namun di sisi lain aku merasa kecewa, entah pada siapa, karena ruang-ruang yang tak bisa ku mengerti dari Minho semakin banyak. Dia tak lagi sesederhana seorang anak yang menemaniku memandang langit sore, karena semakin banyak orang yang hadir di hidupnya, semakin berwarna pula sosok Minho di mataku.

Beberapa kali ia mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya, ia juga mengenalkanku pada Jiwon, gadis yang kemudian resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar bisa merasa ada di frekuensi yang sama.

Aku merasa, aku baru benar-benar bisa menemukan Minho hanya jika ada kami berdua. Tak peduli jika pembicaraan kami tetap tak jauh dari Jiwon atau teman-temannya.

“Jiwon bilang dia gak suka kucing,” keluh Minho saat aku diajaknya makan siang sebagai traktiran ulang tahun.

“Kamu sejak kapan pelihara kucing?”

“Udah lama. Habisnya aku jenuh gak ada temen, _Hyung_. Changbin sama Jisung kan udah jarang maen ke rumah.”

“Oke, terus kenapa kalau Jiwon gak suka kucing? Dia kan gak tinggal bareng kamu.”

“Ya sebel aja kalau dia jadi ngejelek-jelekin kucing. Mana kalau aku cerita ke temen yang lain aku selalu dibilang jahat karena marah ke pacar cuma gara-gara hal gitu doang.” Minho tiba-tiba menatapku sengit, “Jangan bilang _Hyung_ juga bakal bilang hal yang sama.”

Aku hanya terkekeh sembari mengangkat bahu, “Aku suka kucing kok,” ucapku sembari melahap makanan.

Atau kalau tidak ada momen penting dan hal yang menjadi alasan kuat kami bertemu, Minho terkadang secara random menelponku, tak peduli jam berapapun, tak peduli mau membicarakan apapun.

“Ada apa, Min?” tanyaku dengan suara parau karena tidur. Saat kulihat jam di layar ponsel, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

_“Gak bisa tidur.”_

“Baca buku sana.”

_“Udah.”_

“Dengerin laguku aja, yang kemarin aku kirim, kan _slow_.”

_“Bosen. Aku udah dengerin itu ratusan kali.”_

“Bohong.”

_“Aku nelepon Hyung bukan buat ngajak debat ya.”_

Namun tak hanya Minho, terkadang aku yang menelponnya duluan. Meski awalnya hanya untuk balas dendam karena ia sering sekali menelpon malam-malam. Hanya saja aku memilih menelpon siang hari, tepat saat ia masih belajar di kelas.

_“Hyung gila ya, ngapain sih nelpon pas jam belajar terus?!”_

“Ya kalau gitu ngapain diangkat.”

Minho meringis, _“Aku ngantuk, lagian gurunya lagi ke luar bentar. Ada tamu penting katanya.”_

“Pelajaran apa emang?”

_“Bahasa Korea.”_

“Youngjae _Ssaem?_ ”

_“Hm.”_

“Pas dia masuk lagi, coba kamu hitung deh berapa kali dia bilang _‘eoh’_ sambil dengerin pelajarannya. Pasti gak ngantuk.”

_“Apaan deh gak ada kerjaan banget.”_

Meski hal itu yang terakhir Minho ucapkan, pemuda itu tetap saja mengirimkan pesan _18 kali_ beberapa jam kemudian.

Interaksi kecil yang tak terjadi setiap hari itu tetap membuat Minho punya arti tersendiri bagiku. Tak peduli setelah itu ia kembali sibuk dengan dunianya dan aku tenggelam dengan duniaku sendiri. Apalagi aku yang telah masuk ke semester akhir, mulai disibukkan dengan pelajaran dan persiapan masuk ujian kelulusan. Waktu pun lebih sering kuhabiskan di Perpustakaan dan kerja kelompok. Wolya bahkan tak lagi meminta bantuan untuk membuat lagu, dan hanya menyuruhku untuk fokus belajar.

Apalagi sesudah kami makan malam bersama hari itu, Wolya memberikanku sebuah dokumen.

Aplikasi penerimaan beasiswa ke Royal College of Music, London, Inggris.

“Temenku ada yang alumni RCM, dia suka banget sama lagu-lagu buatan kamu. Makannya dia ngerekomendasiin kamu buat ngelanjutin ke sana. Soal semua persyaratan, dia janji bakal bantu,” jelas Wolya sembari tersenyum, tak peduli tanganku bergetar memandang kertas itu.

Karena berita itu terasa jauh lebih menakjubkan daripada ajakan Wolya untuk ikut dengannya ke Seoul tujuh tahun lalu.

“ _Ssaem,_ t-tapi aku...”

“Chan, beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menikah. Aku akan memulai hidup baru dan gak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Bukan berarti aku akan lepas tanggung jawab padamu, tapi aku ingin kamu mulai menapaki mimpi kamu sendiri. RCM itu universitas dengan jurusan _Performing Arts_ terbaik kedua di dunia, jadi hanya dengan lihat kamu ngambil beasiswa di sana aku bisa tenang, meskipun nantinya aku cuma bisa ngawasin kamu dari jauh.”

Wolya beranjak, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah buku rekening bank. “Kamu penasaran gak kemana uang royalti dari lagu-lagu yang kamu buat? Maaf aku gak pernah bilang, karena dulu aku ngerasa kamu belum bisa ngelola uang dalam jumlah banyak. Tapi demi Tuhan aku gak pernah ngambil sepeserpun uang kamu, Chan. Semuanya aku simpen di sini, utuh, buat bekel kamu kuliah.”

Aku hanya sempat mengambil buku rekening itu, tanpa sempat melihat isinya karena memilih langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Wolya. Meski hanya tangisan dan kata terima kasih yang terucap, dalam hati aku mendoakan banyak hal untuk pria yang sangat kuhormati itu. Dia seperti hadiah khusus yang Tuhan kirim setelah tak ada lagi yang bisa kumiliki di dunia ini.

Malam itu aku habiskan bercerita banyak dengan Wolya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, mengabaikan telepon yang bergetar karena panggilan masuk.

Dan sejak saat itu, panggilan masuk yang menganggu di malam hari dari Minho tak pernah kuterima lagi.

***

“Aku sayang banget sama Jiwon.”

Aku tak membalas, menunggu Minho menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia terlihat menerawang jauh ke atas langit sore yang dipenuhi arak-arakan awan berwarna jingga. Siapa sangka aku bisa melihat langit yang seperti ini lagi bersama Minho setelah bertahun-tahun.

“Tapi gak tahu kenapa dia selalu bilang kalau aku aneh, gak bisa dipahami.”

Hari ulang tahun Minho jatuh di hari Minggu. Dibanding membuat perayaan, orang tuanya memilih untuk mengajaknya berlibur ke salah satu villa di daerah pegunungan Taebaek. Diluar dugaan, Minho mengajakku ikut. Hanya mengajakku lebih tepatnya. Dia bahkan menolak saat aku menanyakan boleh tidaknya mengajak Changbin dan Jisung. Karena ia ingin mengajakku bernostalgia selama aku tinggal di desa saat kecil dulu.

“Dia bilang yang bisa mahamin aku tuh cuma _Hyung_.”

Minho seperti tak peduli jika aku dan dia hampir berminggu-minggu tak saling menghubungi. Aku sibuk dengan persiapan melengkapi aplikasi beasiswa, dan dia dengan semua kesibukan sekolah dan klub tarinya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dengan mudah membuat garis kembali berpotongan, tak peduli telah sejauh apa kami berjalan masing-masing. Dan semua tarik ulur itu, tak pernah terasa salah. Garis orbit yang membuat kami sangat berjauhan dan kemudian berdekatan itu seperti sudah berjalan dengan semestinya.

“Padahal awalnya tuh sepele, tapi kenapa dia jadi bawa-bawa _Hyung_. Kenapa dia sendiri gak berusaha buat bisa memahami seperti apa yang _Hyung_ lakuin. Dia juga kan sama ngebingunginnya, tapi aku gak pernah ngeluh.”

“Min.”

Terdengar suara helaan napas, dan semua ocehan pemuda itu pun seketika terhenti. Di depan villa tempat kami menginap, ada taman kecil yang menghadap langsung ke hijaunya perbukitan. Maka di sinilah aku berbaring, mendengarkan semua cerita Minho sejak tadi setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam.

“Hm?” setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Minho terdengar menggumam.

“Selamat ulang tahun.”

Minho terkekeh pelan, “Kan udah tadi.”

“Aku rapel sama tahun depan.”

“Hah?”

“Sama tahun depannya lagi.”

“Buat apa?”

“Karena siapa tahu aku gak kesampaian ngucapin lagi.”

“Harusnya yang dibilangin aneh tuh bukan aku, tapi _Hyung_ ,” Minho menggebuk pelan lenganku. “Atau harusnya kita berdua aja ya, kan kita _soulmate._ ”

Aku tertegun. _Soulmate._ Kata yang memiliki arti yang terasa terlalu utopia, namun menjadi memiliki kemungkinan setiap kali Minho berada di sampingku. Tapi, sebesar apa kemungkinan itu?

“ _Soulmate_ apaan, kemarin-kemarin kamu bilang Jisung itu _soulmate,_ terus Jiwon, terus berubah lagi jadi Sooni,” cerocosku, memilih untuk membuat Minho tertawa daripada menjawab tanya dalam benak itu.

“Tapi ini serius loh, _Hyung_.”

“Ah serius apanya.”

“Hei, _Hyung_.” Ada desiran halus yang mengganggu saat Minho tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku, memaksa untuk membuat wajahku menghadapnya. “Aku gak percaya _soulmate,_ kecuali kalau itu adalah _Hyung_.”

“Kenapa?”

“Bulan akan selalu membutuhkan matahari untuk bisa terlihat memiliki cahaya. Dan selama ini aku punya itu dari _Hyung_.”

Aku mengerjap, menyeret diri dari pusaran indahnya kedua mata Minho untuk melirik sekilas pada pergelangan tangan dan tanda lahirnya. Minho adalah _bulan,_ dan aku adalah _matahari._

“Tapi aku bukan matahari, Min,” aku memegang pergelangan tangannya, merasakan kehangatan merambat ditengah udara luar yang semakin dingin. “Aku gak akan selamanya ada buat memberikan kamu cahaya.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Aku mau pergi. Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan meneruskan kuliah di Inggris.”

***

Tarik ulur. Benar-benar kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Minho. Layaknya bulan yang terus bergerak dalam orbitnya, Minho terkadang berada sangat dekat dengan matahari, namun terkadang menjauh dengan bersembunyi terhalang planet bumi.

Setelah pembicaraan di depan taman depan villa itu, sikap Minho tidak berubah. Dia tetap memberikan semangat dan mengungkapkan kebanggaannya. Setelah itu kami berpesta barbeku bersama ayah dan ibunya, tanpa pernah menyinggung lagi apa yang telah kami bicarakan sebelumnya.

Dan hal itu, terjadi hingga hari ini.

Hari di mana aku akan berangkat pergi.

Dengan hanya dibantu oleh Jisung yang sengaja tak masuk sekolah demi membantuku, aku berbenah menyiapkan barang-barang di apartemen. Wolya sudah dua minggu pindah ke rumahnya sendiri, yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk tinggal bersama istrinya nanti. Dia memang sibuk, namun masih bersedia menyempatkan waktu untuk mengantarku pergi ke London, _menuntaskan tugasnya sebagai penanggungjawab atas hidupku,_ meski aku baru bisa bertemu dengannya langsung di Bandara Incheon nanti.

“Aku pengen banget nganter ke Bandara tapi ayahku gak ngijinin,” suara Changbin begitu memelas saat Jisung menelponnya _._ “Kita kontakan terus ya _Hyung_ , doain aku biar bisa nyusul kuliah di sana.”

Aku dan Jisung mengaminkan dengan keras. Pembicaraan kami pun tak bisa berlangsung lama karena Wolya sudah mengirim pesan jika ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Setelah memastikan semua sudah dibereskan, aku pun berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada keluarga Jisung. Merasakan kembali beratnya pergi dan melepaskan setelah sekian lama. Desa kelahiranku, rumah Bibi, Panti Asuhan, apartemen ini, pada akhirnya hanyalah sebuah tempat persinggahan sebelum aku menemukan kembali tempat lain yang bisa kusebut rumah. Namun arti mereka menjadi begitu besar karena orang-orang baik yang kutemui di dalamnya.

Mereka, bagai perwujudan ayah, ibu, dan adik-adikku yang digariskan Tuhan untuk menemaniku melewati hidup sendirian.

“Minho _Hyung_ tahu gak sih _Hyung_ berangkat hari ini?” tanya Jisung tiba-tiba, tepat saat aku tengah menunggu taksi di depan gedung apartemen.

“Hm... harusnya sih tahu.”

“Harusnya?”

Aku mengangguk, “Kamu pasti udah cerita sama Minho kan?”

“Iya, tapi maksudku, _Hyung_ pernah ngasih tahu sendiri gak?”

“Karena aku anggap dia udah tahu dari kamu atau Changbin, ya aku ga ngasih tahu lagi.”

“Kalian bener-bener aneh."

Aku tertawa, “Dia bakal ngamuk kalau denger kamu ngomong gitu.”

Jisung hanya mencibir, namun ia tak bisa protes karena taksi yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba. Dengan satu pelukan dan ucapan selamat jalan ditengah isakan dari Jisung, aku pun bera6ngkat.

Namun baru saja selesai memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi dan duduk ditengah taksi yang mulai melaju, aku dikejutkan oleh sosok seseorang yang baru turun dari bus dan langsung mengejar mobil yang kutumpangi.

“Pak maaf berhenti dulu,” perintahku pada supir, yang dengan manut langsung menepikan mobilnya.

Begitu aku turun, aku langsung berlari kembali hingga berhasil menemuinya di setengah jalan. Cukup jauh, hingga Jisung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya kembali terlihat.

“Min?”

Minho, orang yang tengah berlari itu tak menjawab. Dia bahkan seperti tak mempedulikan apapun lagi karena tubuhnya langsung ambruk dalam pelukan. Deru napasnya terasa hangat di leherku, cepat, seiring debar jantungnya yang begitu kencang terasa di dada.

“Janji dua hal padaku,” suara Minho yang bergetar terasa menohok hati, kedua tangannya bahkan terasa semakin erat memeluk erat pundakku.

“Min kita lagi di pinggir jalan, dilihatin orang.”

“Janji dulu.”

Aku menunduk, menyerah untuk tak membalas pelukan. Aroma badannya yang khas terasa menenangkan, menggambarkan padang rumput dan keceriaan di waktu senja. Dan selalu berhasil membuatku merasa pulang.

“Janji apa?”

“Pertama, _Hyung_ harus janji untuk hidup dan belajar dengan baik. Bikin aku bangga, bikin semua orang yang sayang sama _Hyung_ bangga.”

Aku tersenyum, tapi entah bagaimana senyuman itu terasa seperti pengkhianatan saat air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. “Aku janji,” ucapku getir.

“Kedua, _Hyung_ harus bisa menemukan si gadis berambut panjang, kalem, pinter, dan jadi orang paling beruntung di dunia itu buat selalu ada di sisi _Hyung_.”

Bayangan di kedua mataku semakin mengabur. Tak lagi bisa kulihat Jisung berdiri ditempatnya, tak bisa lagi kulihat orang-orang yang berlalu dan kendaraan yang melaju. Karena yang kurasakan hanyalah erat pelukan dan lirih isakan Minho di telingaku.

Aku tak pernah memeluknya, bahkan saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan Panti saat itu. Aku tak pernah menangis di depannya, bahkan saat ia mengatakan akan diadopsi hari itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak mampu menghindari semuanya hari ini, karena aku merasa jika kami memang takkan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

Maka kemudian aku tak punya pilihan lain selain kembali mengucapkan, “Janji. Aku janji, Min.”

***

Dan itulah yang kemudian terjadi.

Waktu melaju, tahun berganti, dan sore itu benar-benar menjadi hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Minho. Bahkan setelah empat tahun aku menghabiskan waktu di London, menjalani hari-hari perkuliahan dengan baik seperti apa yang telah aku janjikan padanya, dia tidak pernah tahu karena kami benar-benar tak pernah berhubungan lagi. Tak peduli jika kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan saat itu adalah, _“Aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi, Hyung. Karena matahari tidak pernah pergi meski hari telah berubah malam,”_ tapi aku sempurna kehilangan kontak dengannya sejak hari pertama menginjakkan kaki di London.

“Karena gak ada _Hyung_ , aku sama Changbin _Hyung_ jarang ketemuan sama Minho _Hyung_ lagi. Tapi yang pasti sih dia udah lulus SMA,” adalah berita terakhir yang aku dapat dari Jisung sebelum ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Malaysia. Sedangkan Changbin kini sibuk dengan perkuliahannya, setelah mengaku gagal membujuk sang ayah untuk mengizinkan ia berkuliah musik di luar negeri.

Merasa semua orang telah memiliki garis kehidupannya sendiri, maka satu-satunya orang yang cukup sering kuhubungi hanyalah Wolya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa diingatkan akan kampung halaman setiap kali menelpon atau berkirim e-mail dengannya. Apalagi saat anaknya yang mulai belajar bicara ikut menyerobot untuk bicara di telepon.

“Jangan cuma aku terus yang pamer keluarga dong Christopher, sekali-kali kamu juga ajak pacar kamu gangguin pas telpon. Aku kan pengen kenal.”

Aku tertawa pelan, masih belum terbiasa mendengar Wolya memanggilku dengan nama yang biasa digunakan teman-temanku di kampus.

“Haesoo sibuk, _Ssaem._ Dia lagi masuk semester akhir tahun ini. Aku aja jarang ketemu.”

Park Haesoo. Dia adalah gadis berambut panjang, kalem, pintar, dan jadi orang paling beruntung di dunia yang dulu Minho maksudkan. Umurnya satu tahun di bawahku, karena itu aku baru bertemu dengannya saat sudah masuk di tahun kedua.

Karena berasal dari negara yang sama, aku dan Haesoo bisa dekat dengan mudah. Semua pertemuan yang intens itu pun membuatku sadar akan sesuatu; aku jatuh cinta, dan ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Hubungan kami berjalan dengan mulus, hingga tanpa terasa, hari ini, sudah genap dua tahun kami berpacaran.

Meski berasal dari Korea, tapi keluarga Haesoo berada di London. Hal itu membuat semua hal tentang hubungan kami semakin mudah. Aku bahkan tinggal menunggu Haesoo menyelesaikan kuliah sebelum melanjutkan ke jenjang lebih serius.

Pernikahan.

“Dasar jodoh ya, kamu jauh-jauh ke Inggris tetep aja ketemunya sama orang Korea,” goda Wolya lagi. “Tapi maaf kalau aku jadi gak bisa lihat kamu nikah, Chan.”

“Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena jadi gak bisa ngundang _Ssaem_ sama keluarga.”

Wolya terdiam sejenak, “Chan,” panggilnya setelah beberapa jenak, “Semuanya udah kamu lewatin dengan baik. Aku bangga banget sama kamu. ”

Ada rasa hangat yang seketika muncul di dadaku, sampai-sampai salju yang tengah turun di luar tak lagi memberikan rasa dingin. Aku menutup mata, merasakan hangat semakin terasa ke seluruh tubuh, dan berasal dari sebuah pelukan dan ucapangan getir, _“Pertama, Hyung harus janji untuk hidup dan belajar dengan baik. Bikin aku bangga, bikin semua orang yang sayang sama Hyung bangga.”_

***

“Chris, kalau yang ini bagus gak?” Haesoo menunjukkan satu paket peralatan tidur bayi padaku. Warna merah. Tak terlalu jauh dengan yang baru saja ia tunjukkan padaku semenit yang lalu.

“Bagus,” jawabku, tak berminat menambahkan komentar apapun karena ingin acara berbelanja kami ini segera selesai.

“Kamu bagus-bagus terus ih,” gerutunya, sambil kembali memilih-milih diantara tiga peralatan tidur bayi yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh berbeda.

Aku menghela napas, hanya bisa menggeleng melihat antusiasnya wanita yang kini sudah menjadi istriku itu. Sedari tadi ia seakan tak kehabisan tenaga untuk berbelanja, tak peduli perutnya sudah membuncit karena kehamilan yang sudah masuk usia delapan bulan. Kami bahkan sudah mengelilingi Oxford Street, memanfaatkan waktu libur untuk berjalan-jalan sekaligus melengkapi persiapan kelahiran.

Setahun menikah dengan Haesoo, aku masih menempati apartemen sewaan di Clapton, daerah yang memiliki harga sewa apartemen paling murah di London. Karena sebagai negara dengan harga properti paling mahal ketiga di dunia, Inggris membuatku harus berpikir dua kali untuk membeli rumah sendiri. Keluarga Haesoo yang tinggal di London pun, sebenarnya menempati rumah peninggalan leluhur mereka sebelumnya. Dan hal itu membuatku mulai mempertimbangkan opsi lain jika kelak Haesoo telah melahirkan; kembali ke Korea.

Karena bagaimanapun, pekerjaanku sebagai produser masih berkaitan erat dengan perusahaan rekaman tempat Wolya bekerja di Korea. Mereka tahu aku sudah lulus, dan mereka juga tahu berkat siapa aku bisa bersekolah di Inggris. Karena itulah aku langsung ditawari untuk bergabung dengan status produser luar, yang secara eksklusif hanya memproduksi lagu untuk mereka. Namun keinginanku untuk kembali ke Korea, terhalang kontrak kerja Haesoo sebagai _cellis_ atau pemain alat musik _celo_ di salah satu grup orkestra. Sebagai pemain baru, dia baru mulai menikmati perkerjaan dan aku tak tega jika harus menjegal langkahnya.

“Udah belum?” tanyaku mulai tak sabar.

“Bentar Chris, kamu tuh tinggal angkat barang aja nanti,” jawab Haesoo cuek. “Aku kan pengen yang bagus buat Minho, terus kalau dia punya adek kan barengnya masih bisa kepake.”

Aku tertegun, ada getaran halus yang tiba-tiba hadir saat nama itu terucap dari bibir Haesoo. Nama yang tak pernah bisa menjadi asing, tak peduli sudah selama apapun waktu berlalu, tak peduli keberadaanku yang kini tinggal di belahan bumi yang berbeda. Nama itu tetap menawarkan rasa pulang dengan peluk hangat dan keceriaan yang sama.

Minho.

Minho.

Aku tak berani mengaku jika ada ruang kecil didalam hati yang berisi semua rasa rinduku pada Minho. Setiap hari terisi, satu per satu, dengan perlahan, menumpuk semakin banyak. Namun tak terlalu kuat untuk menggerakkanku melakukan apapun, selain dengan merayakannya sendiri dalam sepi, sembari menatap bulan di malam hari.

Hingga akhirnya, beberapa hari lalu, Haesoo mengajakku menyiapkan nama anak. Kami sudah tahu jenis kelamin janin di kandungan Haesoo adalah laki-laki, dan Haesoo ingin ia langsung memiliki nama begitu terlahir ke dunia. Aku, tanpa sadar menyebut nama Minho sebagai pilihan pertama.

Dan, Haesoo menyetujuinya.

_“Kayaknya kamu udah mikirin nama ini lama banget ya? Gak tahu kenapa aku ngerasa namanya pas banget.”_

***

“Silahkan tanda tangan di sebelah sini.”

Tanganku bergetar, bolpoin di tanganku terasa seperti sebuah pedang; lebih berat, dan lebih berbahaya. Mataku yang berkaca-kaca membuat semua hal di sekitarku mengabur. Hingga untuk sepersekian detik aku berharap semua ini memang hanya mimpi dan aku bisa terbangun dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Aku terlalu lelah, semua ini, benar-benar membuatku lelah. Tak nyana hari yang kupikir akan membuatku bahagia ini telah berjalan begitu lambat, dan menyakitkan. Sama dengan rasanya berdiri di depan puing-puing rumah yang melahap habis rumah dan jasad orang-orang yang kusayangi, seperti itulah yang kurasakan dihadapan secarik kertas yang disodorkan dokter di hadapanku sekarang.

Tengah malam kemarin, Haesoo merasakan rasa mulas yang hebat, aku pun melarikannya ke Rumah Sakit dan berjam-jam menemaninya melewati masa pembukaan. Tepat saat kedua orang tuanya datang, Haesoo dinyatakan harus dioperasi _caesar._ Namun pernyataan yang aku pikir bisa menenangkan itu ternyata bukanlah sebuah jalan keluar. Karena tak lama kemudian sang dokter keluar dari ruang tindakan untuk bicara denganku.

“Nyonya Haesoo mengalami emboli cairan ketuban, yakni kondisi masuknya cairan ketuban, sel bayi, atau bahan lain dari rahim menuju ke sirkulasi darah ibu. Di sisi lain, denyut jantung si bayi sekarang semakin melemah.”

Aku mengepalkan tangan yang mulai bergetar, berusaha tetap berdiri meski merasa bumi tengah menelan tubuhku bulat-bulat.

“Karena itu saya terpaksa memberikan dua pilihan. Pertama, menjalani operasi _caesar_ dengan anestesi yang akan menyelamatkan hidup ibu, namun membunuh sang bayi. Atau kedua, menjalankan beberapa prosedur operasi yang dilakukan dengan kesadaran penuh, sehingga bisa menyelamatkan bayi namun akan mempertaruhkan nyawa ibunya.”

Yang membuatku tak habis pikir, Haesoo ternyata sudah memilih.

Pilihan itu dijelaskan padaku hanya agar aku _setuju,_ dan pilihan itu diceritakan pada kedua orang tuanya hanya agar mereka _mengerti._

“Selamatkan Minho, Chris,” bisik Haesoo sembari menggenggam erat tanganku. Tak peduli dengan gelengan kepala yang menjadi pengganti penolakanku. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir, hingga aku benar-benar kehabisan kata karena rasa sesak yang luar biasa. _“_ Aku mohon. Aku tahu kamu sayang banget sama Minho.”

“Tapi aku juga sayang sama kamu,” ucapku dengan sesak. Dibanding dengan Haesoo, aku merasa begitu lebih lemah. Semua kelebatan tentang rasa sakitnya kehilangan berjejalan dalam benak. Hingga aku kini tak lebih dari anak tujuh tahun yang beridri di depan rumahnya yang terbakar. Remuk, hancur, seluruh sendiku rasanya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh untuk bisa terlihat kuat.

“Aku tahu,” Haesoo tersenyum, tangannya lemah menyibak rambutku yang berantakan, “Tapi kali ini kamu harus ngaku kalah, Chris. Kamu harus ngakuin kalau rasa sayangku sama kamu dan sama Minho lebih besar.”

Aku mengangguk, tak bisa lagi berpikir setelah terdengar suara isak tangis ibu Haesoo dari luar.

“Aku pengen Minho kenal sama dunia ini. Aku pengen Minho hidup sama kamu dan ngenang aku sebagai ibu yang sayang banget sama dia. Kamu inget kan soal mimpi yang dulu pernah kamu ceritain? Kamu pengen ngunjungin Panti Asuhan tempat kamu dibesarin dulu? Semua dunia masa kecil yang gak pernah bisa aku masukin itu, aku pengen kamu hidupin lagi bareng Minho.”

Kini, dihadapanku, ada sebuah kertas tentang persetujuan tindakan lanjutan untuk Haesoo. Semua yang tertera di sana terlihat jelas setelah genangan air mata yang membuat semua hal terlihat kabur itu mengalir di kedua pipiku.

Aku menghela napas panjang, tanganku yang masih bergetar itu akhirnya bergerak membawa bolpoin menari di atas kertas.

Menandantangani, memberikan persetujuan.

***

“Bang Minho! Jangan lari-lari, Nak!”

“ _Dad! Look! It’s rainbow!”_

Hujan yang sejak siang turun itu akhirnya berhenti, memberi hadiah pada hati yang bersabar menunggu reda dengan hadirnya pelangi di langit sore. Aku pun menengadah, menikmati sejenak kehadiran lengkungan berwarna itu ditengah awan dan birunya langit.

Ah, aku tak menyangka bisa menikmati hal itu setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Dua belas tahun sejak terakhir aku melihat langit milik negara kelahiranku sendiri, hari ini, tepat sebulan aku bisa menikmatinya kembali.

Sejak kepergian Haesoo enam tahun lalu, aku tetap bertahan di London untuk membesarkan Minho bersama orang tuanya. Keluarga Haesoo baru mengizinkan aku dan Minho kembali ke Seoul setelah ibu mertuaku meninggal dunia. Mereka hanya berpesan untuk terus mengirim kabar tentang Minho dan tetap mengunjungi mereka setiap tahun.

Begitu kembali ke Seoul, Wolya adalah orang pertama kutemui. Cerita-cerita panjangnya membuatku sadar jika ada begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi semenjak aku pergi. Aku seperti hidup dalam kepompong sebelum akhirnya keluar dan mengetahui ada banyak hal yang berubah; tata letak kota, pembangunan, pemerintahan, hingga nasib beberapa orang yang dulu sempat kukenal.

Maka waktu sebulan ini pun hanya kuisi dengan mencari apartemen baru, sekolah untuk Minho, menyesuaikan pekerjaan dengan perusahaan, dan menelusuri sendiri semua perubahan yang Wolya ceritakan. Aku lalu menemui Changbin, yang kini berubah menjadi eksekutif muda di salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya. Aku juga kembali menghubungi keluarga Jisung yang ternyata masih berada di Malaysia. Dengan hangat mereka menyambut panggilan dariku, hingga membuatku harus mendengarkan cerita panjang lebar dari Jisung tentang rencananya untuk kembali ke Korea. Lalu aku menemui keluarga Bibi yang sempat menampungku tinggal saat kecil, mereka sempat tak mengenaliku, namun tetap menerimaku dengan baik meski sedikit malu-malu. 

“Tapi aku tidak tahu Minho kemana, sejak kau lulus SMA, aku hilang kontak dengannya,” adalah jawaban Wolya setelah aku menanyakan perihal satu orang lagi yang ingin aku temui. Ucapan itu hampir sama dengan apa yang aku terima dari Changbin atau Jisung.

“Kudengar keluarganya juga pindah, _Ssaem._ Rumahnya yang dulu kini telah berganti pemilik.”

“Aneh ya. Padahal kalian dulu sangat dekat. Aku gak bakal lupa waktu SD kalian bener-bener gak bisa dipisahin. Walaupun beda kelas, kalian kemana-mana gak bisa kalau gak berdua.”

Ada tawa pelan yang keluar dari mulutku. Entah kenapa mengenang Minho menjadi lebih menyenangkan saat bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Selama ini aku hanya menyimpan semua tentang Minho sendiri, dan sesekali mengenangnya dalam sepi.

“Oh ya, jangan-jangan Lee Minho adalah alasan kamu memberi nama yang sama untuk anakmu?”

“Hm, mungkin.” Aku mengangkat bahu, “Aku tak tahu, tapi aku dan Minho seperti punya ikatan yang aneh, yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. _Ssaem_ tahu? Anakku bahkan punya tanda lahir yang sama dengan Minho di pergelangan tangannya.”

“Oh ya?”

“Iya, rasanya terlalu mistis jika aku mengira aku dan Minho adalah _soulmate_ kan?”

“Hm, tidak juga.”

Aku tertegun, tak menyangka jika Wolya akan mengatakan jawaban itu. Aku lalu memandang wajah pria yang kini tak lagi muda itu, menunggu penuh harap dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

“ _Soulmate_ tidak harus seseorang yang berakhir menikah bersamamu kan? Aku percaya jika _soulmate_ itu bisa siapa saja, yang dari waktu yang kau habiskan bersamanya, tak peduli berapa lama; bertahun-tahun atau hanya sebentar, kau bisa menemukan sesuatu darinya yang bisa kau bawa terus seumur hidupmu.”

_Ah._

Aku tersenyum menatap pelangi yang semakin terang di langit. Semua terasa menjadi dua kali lebih indah setiap kali teringat percakapan terakhirku dengan Wolya. Kupandangi tempat yang menjadi tujuan terakhirku sebelum menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa di Seoul besok hari; Panti Asuhan. Gedungnya sudah tak sama karena telah direnovasi sana-sini, tapi kehangatan yang menguar di sana masihlah sama.

Minho sudah selesai dengan mengagumi pelanginya, anak itu kemudian berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di dekat mobil. Namun melihatnya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam Panti, aku pun menjadi sedikit panik dan segera menyusul. Sayang ia sudah tak terlihat saat aku sampai di lorong masuk menuju Ruang Kepala Panti.

“Minho!” panggilku, tepat saat aku sampai di depan Ruang Kepala dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Namun, orang yang berpaling karena panggilan itu bukan saja anakku, tapi juga seorang pria yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

Lee Minho.

***

Selama ini, Minho tidak pernah sengaja menghilang.

Tapi, dia hanya merasa kehilangan.

“Jangan pikir aku baik-baik aja tiap harus pisah sama _Hyung_ ,” Minho menghela napas, “Pas aku diadopsi dulu, aku bahkan gak bisa temenan dengan mudah sama orang lain karena aku ngerasa gak ada yang sebaik _Hyung_. Bahkan saat SMA, gak peduli aku udah lebih terbuka dan punya temen banyak, aku ngerasa hilang pegangan. Aku juga gak bisa nemuin Changbin atau Jisung, sampai akhirnya kita hilang kontak dengan sendirinya.”

Begitu keluar SMA, Minho pindah ke Jeju karena sang ayah dipindahtugaskan ke sana. Meski berat, dia tetap mencoba menikmati perubahan yang ada karena merasa satu mimpinya untuk bisa memiliki rumah di dekat pantai bisa terwujud. Dia pun memulai semua dari awal lagi, setelah semua kontak dengan teman di SMA terputus karena ponsel miliknya hilang di Bandara. Dia lalu melanjutkan kuliah di Jeju National University dengan mengambil jurusan teknik, sembari tetap mengembangkan hobinya di klub menari kampus.

Namun jalan cerita kehidupan selalu punya kejutan. Begitu lulus kuliah, Minho mendapat tawaran bekerja dari salah satu perusahaan kontruksi di Seoul. Sehingga saat ia menerimanya dan kembali ke ibu kota, ia datang sebagai orang yang benar-benar asing. Tak ada satu pun teman SMA yang bisa ia hubungi lagi.

Kecuali, Jiwon.

“Kalau dihitung, aku gak tahu udah berapa kali ngerasa bisa terlahir lagi. Lingkaran pertemanan berubah, lingkungan tempat tinggal berubah. Fase hidup yang aku miliki tuh gak pernah sama,” ucapnya diakhiri tawa getir.

Hubungan Minho dan Jiwon yang sempat kandas karena kepindahannya ke Jeju pun terjalin lagi. Hingga tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun menikah dan sekarang ia sudah memiliki satu anak.

Laki-laki. Bernama, Lee Chan.

“Hahahaha, oke, jadi nama anakmu Chan? Lee Chan?”

“Hm. Gak usah ketawa.”

“Tapi beneran, Min. Aku pikir nama Bang Minho gak ada yang ngalahin, ternyata Lee Chan lucu juga.”

“Oh jelas dong.”

Aku melirik Minho, kedua matanya yang tengah menatap ke kejauhan itu terlihat masih menakjubkan. Seakan usia yang akan mencapai usia kepala tiga itu tak merenggut sedikitpun keindahan wajahnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali aku mencuri pandang. Sejak pertama kali tadi kami bertemu, hingga semua cerita panjang bergulir tak terasa. Minho, masih punya daya magis yang sama.

Niatku untuk sekadar menjenguk Panti dan pulang di siang harinya, sempurna tak terlaksana demi dirinya. Karena siapa sangka jika Minho juga punya niatan yang sama, menjenguk Panti bersama anaknya dan _seharusnya_ pulang tadi siang. Kami seperti memiliki hutang cerita perjalanan yang sangat panjang untuk diceritakan, sehingga tak terasa, sekarang hari telah semakin sore.

“Alasannya?”

“Alasan apa?”

“Kau memberi nama anakmu Chan?”

Minho terdiam sejenak, ia terlihat tengah menyusun banyak kata-kata sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan padaku. Membuat titik-titik cahaya yang menghias bola mata hitamnya semakin jelas terlihat.

“Aku yakin alasanku sama dengan alasan _Hyung_ memberi nama anak _Hyung_ dengan namaku.”

“Oh ya?”

“Walaupun aku ngerasa terus jadi orang yang beda dalam setiap fase hidupku. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku selalu jadi satu orang yang sama kalau sama _Hyung_.”

Aku tertegun, hingga tak terasa kami hanya diam dan saling bertatapan. Kedua bola Minho seperti mengunciku untuk tak berpaling. Begitu kuat, hingga waktu yang biasanya terasa cepat berlalu diantara kami berdua, akhirnya memilih melambat dan sempurna berhenti. Seakan memberi kesempatan untuk membuatku dan Minho mengerti tentang apa yang sebenernya semesta inginkan pada kami berdua.

Puas dengan hanya berbincang di Ruang Kepala Panti, kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita sembari menemani Minho dan Chan kecil bermain bola. Karena selagi kami tadi asyik mengobrol, rupanya mereka berdua saling bermain dan dengan mudah mendapat tempat diantara anak-anak Panti yang lain. Maka kemudian disinilah aku dan Minho berakhir, terduduk di pinggir lapangan belakang gedung Panti yang secara ajaib masih sama dan tak tersentuh pembangunan. Hampir sama dengan yang biasa kami lakukan dulu sewaktu kecil.

Namun bedanya, ada dua orang anak yang ikut bermain di sini, tak jauh dari kami.

“ _Dad_ ayo masuk!”

Panggilan anakku dari kejauhan berhasil mengembalikan berjalannya waktu. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Minho dan langsung berpaling ke arah lapangan.

“Minho duluan, nanti _Daddy_ nyusul!” jawabku.

Bocah itu mengiyakan, dengan tawa riang ia berlari menyusul anak-anak Panti lain ke dalam gedung, dan seketika membuatku takjub saat ia tiba-tiba menggandeng Chan kecil agar bisa berlari bersamanya.

“Tahu gak, Min? Sifat anakku kayaknya mirip banget sama mendiang istriku.”

“Mendiang?”

Aku mengangguk, wajah bingung Minho membuatku sadar jika aku belum menceritakan kisah sepenuhnya.

“Haesoo meninggal saat melahirkan anakku, Min,” ucapku sembari merebahkan tubuh di pangkuannya. Tak kupedulikan rasa dingin dari rerumputan yang menembus pakaianku, karena rasa hangat cahaya matahari sore dan keberadaan Minho, lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkanku lagi. “Tidak seperti Lee Chan, Minhoku punya sedikit kesamaan dengan anak-anak Panti di sini.”

Minho tak membalas, dan aku tak berani membuka mata untuk melihat ekspresinya. Angin sore berhembus pelan, suara dedaunan yang jatuh dan burung-burung yang pulang di kejauhan terasa menenangkan. Apalagi aku kemudian bisa merasakan usapan lembut di rambutku, membuat semua bayangan menyedihkan ketika Haesoo pergi perlahan menghilang. Tergantikan rasa nyaman dan aman, selayaknya seseorang yang bisa kembali pulang.

“Tapi Chanku sama, _Hyung_. Jiwon juga sudah lama pergi.”

Aku tertegun. Saat membuka mata, kutemukan wajah Minho yang berkaca-kaca. Langit senja yang menampilkan gradiasi biru dan jingga di belakangnya, membuat Minho terlihat seperti bagian dari mereka. Indah, namun penuh misteri.

Semua yang mengikat kami berdua adalah misteri.

Dan aku tahu, jika Minho juga menyadari hal itu.

“Min.” Tanganku terlurur menyentuh wajah Minho, mengusap air mata di sebelum benar-benar terjatuh membasahi pipinya. “Kita tetap akan melewati semua ini bersama kan?”

Minho menggenggam tanganku, dan membuat kedua tanda lahir kami bersentuhan.

“Tentu saja.”

Jawaban singkat itu rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena kami, tak membutuhkan penjelasan lagi.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to R for become my beta reader!
> 
> PS.  
> Cerita ini akan dibuat tetraloginya di wattpad, bisa dibaca di https://www.wattpad.com/story/228563587-1-4-aphelion ya :)


End file.
